An Adventure Paved In Silver
by Wormhole Rocket Arm
Summary: Wanda is moving on with her life after the events of Sokovia unaware that somewhere out in space Pietro lives but has lost all his memories. This is a story of how they will find eachother.
1. Chapter 1

An Adventure Paved In Silver

 **New Avengers Facility**

Wanda bent over in exhaustion, Hand's on knees whilst panting as Sam Wilson jogs from behind and overtakes her.

"Come on Maximoff keep up, Remember last one to the finish line makes breakfast." Sam calls back with a cheeky grin and gains speed to catch up with Rhodey who was ahead as Wanda scowls at him in response. It's early Wednesday morning at the New Avengers Base with Captain America and The Black Widow Natasha Romanoff putting the new members through their paces and finishing up with a lap around the entire complex.

Taking a deep breath with renewed motivation Wanda starts jogging again slowly at first before gaining a reasonable and consistent pace as she can see the finish line with Cap, Vision and Natasha already finished with Rhodey and Wilson nearing the line.

'Come on just a bit further, Get this over with and you're done for the day.' thought Wanda to herself as she could feel a stitch coming on but determined to not be last for once especially since there's a wager on this time. Wanda finally crossed the line as Natasha and Steve clapped whilst Wanda stopped to hold her side as the stitch hit her and wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

"Well done Maximoff, Really well done your fitness has greatly improved over last few months." said Cap as he walked past Wanda putting his hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle but encouraging squeeze as Wanda nodded appreciatively.

"Come on Lang just a bit further." shouted Steve as everyone turned to see the new Avenger Scott Lang A.K.A Ant-Man whose face was nearing a shade of purple that Wanda was pretty sure she had never seen before as he looked like he was going to tumble over in exhaustion at any moment but was determined to finish. It was no secret that Scott was starstruck by Captain America when he first met him after being offered a spot on the New Avengers team by Sam who vouched for him but did not say how he met him in the first place and dodged the question whenever prompted. It was also no suprise that Scott would develop a man crush on Steve and would try to impress him every chance he got much to the amusement of the other Avengers. Scott finally crossed the line and raised his arms in exhausted triumph.

"Woo oh yeah." *Clap* "So what next guys." panted Scott.

"For us a shower, For you the kitchen, You remember the bet." said Sam as an exasperated Scott looked to Cap who just shrugged in amusement.

"Whatever you're making I'll have mine with eggs thank you." said Rhodey as he walked past clapping Scott's shoulder walking past him who collapsed backwards in a dramatic heap much to the others amusement.

* * *

"When I said I'll have mine with eggs I did not mean ONLY eggs." said Rhodey looking at several big plate's of fried, Scrambled and boiled eggs as the other Avengers looked on with the same horrified look.

"You said you wanted eggs and you severley underestimated my breakfast making abilities when you forced this ridiculous bet on me so take your egg and eat it." said Scott offering Rhodey a plate of eggs who took it with a blank look on his face not taking his eyes off the eggs whilst Scott took a few fried eggs off another plate and made toast.

"I think I'll stick to Cereal thanks." said Natasha turning to the cupboards to grab a bowl.

"If everyone would like I could make bacon, Hash browns and sausages to go with everyone's eggs." said Vision.

"Thats kind of you to offer Vision but a bet's a bet and so I have made breakfast for all." said Scott raising his arms overlooking the table full of eggs and toast as the men groaned collectively and followed Natasha to finding bowls for cereal as Wanda whilst trying to stop a giggle grabbed a chair at the table, Sat down and grabbing plate for eggs on toast. Eventually everyone got their breakfast and settled into content conversation.

Since the events in Sokovia 6 months previously the New Avengers have only had to deal with small skirmishes with pockets of HYDRA and A.I.M forces. Nothing major for the more seasoned members in Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon and War Machine but provided valuable experience for the newcomers in Wanda and Ant-Man who turned their hard training into good practice.

* * *

After breakfast and fulfilling her duties for the day Wanda went to her room to get ready to meet Zrinka for coffee as she looked around the room which had a bed, A small sitting area with a TV and a seperate bathroom all of which is much bigger than anywhere she and Pietro had ever stayed in even before the bombings that took their parents and it was all for her. Wanda sighed at the thought, She has grown more confident in using her abilities as well as in herself and she felt it too with access to proper regular meals and her figure had gone from skinny to curvy, with some added muscle in all the right places now that she was training regularly with the team. She had even picked up a slight tan, giving her a healthy glow and the media have certaintly picked up upon too this whilst dubbing her 'The Scarlet Witch' which she guessed was better then anything she could come up with so just went with it, It was certaintly better then them knowing her real name after all the records were lost in the destruction of Novi Grad there was no ways of identifying her. She was happy here, Happy Helping people, Saving people, To be making a difference, It's what she and Pietro had always wanted back home when they would join in the protests against the government which quickly turned into full scale riots. Wanda gave a small sniff trying to fight away the tears that threatened to spill over as she thought about Pietro.

'He should be here too,' she thought bitterly 'he should be here to enjoy this, He would have loved it here,' she doesn't blame Barton for what happened to Pietro, He saw Costel, A child stuck and in danger as Utron was firing in his direction in the Quinjet what else was he supposed to do? leave him there thats not what Avengers do, Barton showed her that but it was Pietro who ended up giving his life to save both of them and she couldn't be more proud of him.

She missed him, She missed him so much even when she felt that sudden pang of emptiness wash over her in the church whilst protecting the core she felt it right away, She couldn't sense him, She couldn't feel him and then the realisation hit, He was gone, Gone and gone forever for her to never see him again and the last thing she ever said to him was to "go", To leave her, All because she wanted to prove that she could protect the core alone, To prove that she was strong enough to stand by herself and fight, Even though the others kept telling her things like "its not your fault" or "there was no way you could have known" none of them had lost a twin, Sure they have all lost someone but none of them had lost the person with which they were only seperated their entire lives by 12 minutes.

12 minutes, Wanda liked to think that when he was born first he was crying out for his sister to come and join him in the world and they were inseperable ever since. Even though they were almost opposites in everything music, Fashion and Personality one would never stray far from the other for too long, Everyone noticed it from their parents before they died, To all the neighbours and to friends from school and then the protests.

She had been meaning to visit the Barton's and meet little Nathaniel for herself, the offer was always there but after Natasha Had showed her a picture of the baby she couldn't help but sob uncontrollably when she saw Nathaniels middle name written on the baby's blanket and couldn't bring herself to look at it again let alone go to see him in person.

She knew full well that Pietro wasn't perfect, He was cocky, arrogant, impatient, tenacious, quick-tempered and could never keep still or stay in any one spot for too long but none of that mattered to her cause there was so much more good in him. She knew he cared more for her then anyone else in the world, He always supported her no matter what it was, He never said "no" to her or "no you can't do that". He always put her first before anything and everything else even often times at his own expense. She knew he could be such an irritating little shit at times but what she wouldn't give in her moments of worry or doubt since joining the Avengers then for him to once again come up behind her, put his hands on her shoulders, give them a reassuring squeeze before they slip down to her waist as he rests his chin on her shoulder and gently rock backwards and forwards, side to side and washes all the worry and doubt away.

Wanda stood in her bathroom looking into the mirror gave one final sniff, one cough and checked herself over before taking a deep breath picking up her jacket to meet Zrinka wondering if she would bring Costel with her. She hadn't seen either or heard from of them since Sokovia, she had heard later on that they had settled down in the United States and managed to get in touch with Zrinka a few weeks ago to finally arrange a meet up.

* * *

I'm not sure where I was, or what's going on all I was aware of was the darkness of having my eyes closed and hear the same static beeping noise, I tried to focus on that noise and open my eyes to see what was making it but opening them was so hard, moving at all was proving impossible. When I finally suceeded opening my eyes they instinctively shut again to avoid the bright light shining right on me. I opened them slowly again, slowly allowing my eyes to adjust to the overwhelming sense as I could better gauge my surroundings looking around but I don't have the strength to turn my head. All I could see were a bright light shining over my face in the form of a lamp facing me, when I could properly focus I could see past the light and to look at what I assume is the celing, I tried to focus more on it but was snapped out of it when I could hear a mixture of voices and footsteps as I could feel my lungs demand more oxygen and I could hear my heart pounding in my chest.

"Somethings wrong." said a voice, an unfamiliar female voice coupled with rushed footsteps.

"What do you mean?" replied an equally unfamiliar male voice.

"Oh my god I think he's waking up." said the female voice with a panicked tone, I could then see shadows circling around me and the bright light was moved away from my face and was replaced with the source of the female voice, a young woman with blonde hair tied in a bun and glasses looking down at me in the eyes quickly I think inspecting something about me before turning away I tried to move my arms and legs but was unable to, My muscles burned it felt like my arms and legs were on fire I need to move them but just couldn't, I struggled and struggled but just could not move.

"What? I told you that amount of the sedative wasn't enough."

"The amount I gave him would have put down a full grown Elephant from Earth.:

"Give him more, now." said the male voice as a wave of relief and calm wash over me but was too brief as my heart began beating quicker and quicker again, I need to breath heavier and heavier to keep up.

"It's not working his heart rate is too high his metabolism is burning straight through it." said the Woman as a middle aged man with close-cropped silver-grey hair now stood over me, head turning to face the woman.

"Incredible, give him a higher dosage. Mr Maximoff please stay calm we have placed your arms and legs in restraints so you could not harm anyone or yourself, right now we need you to be calm." said the man as he put his arms on my shoulders to stop me moving.

Maximoff? Am I Maximoff he's looking at me but I've no idea what he's talking about or who he's referring to. I tried to remember of anything about a "Maximoff" but came up with nothing literally nothing I couldn't remember anything, why couldn't I remember anything?, where am I? and how did I come to be in this situation as I tried to struggle against the restraints but they would not budge.

"Sir, his heart rate is still increasing." said the Woman.

"A higher dose, now" replied the man tightening his grip on my shoulders.

but it wasn't working until another wave of relief and calm suddenly came over me as I could feel my body slow down to a stand still, I could not move anymore and it became harder and harder to keep my eyes open and all I could hear was that same beeping I heard when I woke up.

"Everything is now stable Sir." said the Woman.

"I told you your estimations were off." replied the Man as I could no longer keep my eyes open so I gave in, closed them and drifted off again.

* * *

 **AN:** For those that haven't seen the deleted scenes Costel is the little boy that Hawkeye tried to save and Pietro ended up sacrificing his life for both of them and Zrinka is his older sister we see him with later on, they were both in the films deleted scenes with the twins. Please and let me know what you think, what works and what doesn't, many thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**_An Adventure Paved In Silver_**

 _Talking away_  
 _I don't know what I'm to say_  
 _I'll say it anyway_  
 _Today's another day to find you_  
 _Shying away_  
 _I'll be coming for your love, OK?_

 _Take on me (take on me),_  
 _Take me on (take on me)_  
 _I'll be gone_  
 _In a day or two_

 _So needless to say_  
 _I'm odds and ends_  
 _But I'm me stumbling away_  
 _Slowly learning that life is OK._  
 _Say after me,_  
 _"It's no better to be safe than sorry."_

 _Take on me (take on me),_  
 _Take me on (take on me)_  
 _I'll be gone_  
 _In a day or two_

 _Oh, things that you say, yeah—_  
 _Is it life or just to play my worries away?_  
 _You're all the things I've got to remember_  
 _You're shying away_  
 _I'll be coming for you anyway_

 _Take on me (take on me),_  
 _Take me on (take on me)_  
 _I'll be gone_  
 _In a day_

 _Take on me (take on me),_  
 _Take me on (take on me)_  
 _I'll be gone_  
 _In a day_

The first thing I notice after waking up again is that music. It was a struggle again but I slowly opened my eyes, my vision was so blurry I could barely make out the shapes of the different objects. I still couldn't move my arms and legs as I looked to my right in the direction of where the music was coming from after a while of focusing on the object my vision was clearing up revealing a CD player.

I looked ahead to see the same woman from earlier standing in front of me this time in a lab coat looking down and writing on a clipboard in her hand humming along with the music not noticing that I was awake. I tried to say something to get her attention but my throat was so dry the only sound I could make was a hoarse cry but she couldn't hear it over the music and her own humming, I tried again even louder, this time she heard, glancing at me seeing my eyes are open her eyes widened as she put the clipboard down and rushed to my side taking out a small light from her pocket, gently cupping the side of my head and shined the light into my left eye for a moment and then my right before she turned the light off and put it away.

"Stay here not that you can... I mean just wait here, I'll be right back." blurted the woman as she rushed away leaving me alone as I laid back looking up at the celing.

Some time later the woman in the lab coat returned with the man with the silver-grey hair from before and another man walked in after him who was a lot bigger with very short brown hair who leaned back against the wall by the door as the middle aged man stood over me with his hands behind his back, he was about to say something to me but then looked at the woman who stood to his left, my right with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, right sorry." said the woman who turned around and scrambled to turn the music off.

"Right, if you can hear me young sir then please nod your head." said the man as I weakly used my neck muscles to make a weak nod of my head.

"Excellent, can you speak?" asked the man as I tried to speak but no words came out just a hoarse noise similar to the one I made to get the womans attention, my throat was so dry as the woman came up next to my head with a cup of liquid.

"It's just water." said the woman as she reached over with her free hand and carefully cupped my chin to steadily open my mouth as she gently poured the water into my mouth, when it was all gone she gently rubbed away any droplets that slipped down my face with her thumb before stepping back putting the cup down on the desk next to me as I tried again to speak.

"Yes I, I understand you" I manage.

"Excellent, can you recall your name?, or your date of birth?" asked the man. I tried to think what they were but just kept drawing a blank apart from before when this man called me Maximoff.

"I don't know, I can't remember I just can't remember."

"I see, please try to relax, there is plenty of time so please try not to panic. It appears you are suffering from Retrograde amnesia, a form of amnesia that is generally caused by head trauma. Memories lost due to Retrograde Amnesia can be recovered spontaneously over time so no need to panic about that for the moment." said the man wandering back and forth as he spoke then nodding at the woman when he finished who stepped forward with a tablet in hand.

"Okay, so with the basics your full name is Pietro Maximoff, you are 24 years of age, born on March 4th 1991 in Novi Grad, Sokovia." said the woman whilst tapping the tablet a few times looking back to the middle aged man when she finished.

"Now that thats out of the way, you have been in that bed for quite some time Mr Maximoff so lets try getting you up and moving around. Miss Bellman?" said the man as the woman came to my side and started unshackling the restraints on my arms and legs then gently helped me to sit up. A groan escaped my mouth, everything felt so stiff.

* * *

 _Third Person P.O.V_

"You've lost some strength and mass in your muscles but they should get back to normal in time the more you excercise them, we'll help you with that." said Miss Bellman as she helped Pietro swing his legs around to the edge of the bed supporting his weight as he stepped off the bed but Pietro's legs couldn't take all of his weight as he leaned onto Miss Bellman

"It's okay just stand here like this for a moment, let your legs get used to it." said Miss Bellman as they stood there before eventually started to walk slowly. They were moving at a slow but steady pace.

Pietro kept his eyes on the man as he started walking ahead of them whilst Miss Bellman started walking with Pietro to follow him as they moved out into a hallway passing a few other people in lab coats with the bigger man following behind them. They were walking at a slow but steady pace, but Pietro was getting frustrated, he felt he could go faster, he needed to go faster feeling an urge to move faster as he looked around the hallway around him before noticing Miss Bellman slowing down now moving very slowly whilst looking at the man's direction.

"Why are we slowing down I can go faster." said Pietro as Miss Bellman started to turn her head to face Pietro albeit very slowly, Pietro looked ahead to the man who had his back to him was also moving very slowly barely moving along with everyone around them. Pietro looked behind him to see the large man staring straight at him but barely moving, it was as if everything and everyone suddenly went into slow motion and Pietro was the only one moving normally. Removing Miss Bellamans hands from his waist he tried stepping away but only managed a few steps before stumbling and falling over. Letting out a frustrated sigh before settling for sitting down with his back against the wall as Miss Bellman rushed to his side. Pietro looked around at everyone to see they were moving normally again.

"Whoa, hold on there cowboy." said Miss Bellman waving away the silver residue from Pietro's speed then checking over him making sure he didn't damage anything.

"What? what do you mean slow down? you all just slowed down, barely moving what happened?" asked Pietro as Miss Bellman looked to the middle aged man.

"Fascinating, to us it seemed you were using your superspeed but to your perspective everything else was moving in slow motion this is truly fascinating but I must ask you Mr Maximoff to please slow down until you are back to full strength." said the man as Miss Bellman helped him off the ground and held him steady until he was ready to start walking again.

"Now as I was about to say my name is Mr Harper and I own this facility, this is Miss Lucy Bellman she will oversee your rehabilitation during your stay with us and the gentleman behind you is Mr Connor Legano the chief of security in this facilty." said Mr Harper as they slowly continued down the hallway.

"Where is this facility?, What are you? Some kind of military or something and how did I get here?"

"We are LADON an organisation dedicated to boosting humanity's standing in the intergalactic community. Humanity is too poorly represented in the Galaxy and our place in the Galaxy is more fragile then most people realise due to the lack of technology that exists back on Earth. The human race may be the fastest growing species in the Galaxy but there are other species and civilisations that have been space faring long before mammals started taking their first steps on Earth. We believe the Human race has the potential to be equal to these races but as of now the people of Earth cannot space travel with the ease of lets say the Shi'ar or the Kree Empire, most people don't even know it can be done. Most had gotten lucky enough to find passage or stowaway on alien crafts hidden in secret on Earth and find their way in the Galaxy but most tend to represent us as a species... poorly. We aim to turn that tide for humanity, we believe that humans are capable of the most extraordinary things, you are living proof of that Mr Maximoff being capable to move at the most incredible speeds that is why we saved you and brought you here, we need your help to help us achieve this goal. We believe with your abilities you can drag humanity forward in mere months in what would normally take decades." said Mr Harper as he stopped and turned around to face Pietro.

"But what exactly are you asking of me? What am I to do?" asked Pietro trying to make sense of all this new information.

"For now get back to your full strength and we will help you get even stronger from there, we will provide the best training available that will help you in this endeavour. Before we let you rest there is something you must see." said Mr Harper as he turned around and started walking again as Pietro and Lucy followed him. They eventually turned around a corner into another hallway which was the same except for the window with the view of space as Pietro stared out at the vast emptiness of space speechless before Mr Harper pointed towards a large blue sphere.

"You see that there, that is what we are doing this for." said Mr Harper proudly as he gives Pietro a moment to take in the view.

"Miss Bellman please take Mr Maximoff back to his bed, lets leave him to take all this information on board and we'll start as soon as he is able." said Mr Harper as Lucy led Pietro away back in the direction they came leaving him with Legano who walked to stand next to him and joined him in staring out in space.

"Extraordinary, that tiny burst of speed was incredible imagine what he will be when he is back to full strength. That information we bartered from Wolfgang Von Strucker before his demise about the Twins has really done him no justice." said Mr Harper as he stared into space with his hands clasped behind his back.

"But what of his Sister Sir?" asked Legano in a heavy Cockney accent folding his arms across his chest.

"Leave her be for now, she has joined the Avengers and we are not ready to move against them yet but with our new asset and the help of our "Benefactor" we will eventually and we won't make the same mistakes as HYDRA."

"But what of our "Benefactor" Sir? aren't you worried that he'll want a return for his investment?"

"Not at all, if he expects a return in the sum of exclusive access to the asset then we shall oblige and by the time that happens we will have gained everything we need from Mr Maximoff or he will have provided us the means to gain everything we need. If by chance he regains any memories that will be a hindrance to our goals we shall simply subject him to readjustment again. Make the preperations for his training to begin as soon as he is ready, with his ability to recover quickly I imagine it wouldn't take very long." said Mr Harper.

"The Virtual Reality Program Sir?"

"Yes, prep it and put a priority on hand to hand combat and martial arts training then move on to weapons training. With his speed and the correct training I believe he will be near unbeatable".

"Right away Sir." replied Legano as he stepped away to carry out his orders leaving Mr Harper alone to stare out into space.

* * *

 **A:N: The Virtual Reality Program is basically like the X-Men's Danger Room in this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An Adventure Paved In Silver**

 _Several Months Later_

"Pietro, you have to get up, now!" Called Mr Harper over the intercom as Pietro groaned. They were in the V.R.S.R (Virtual Reality Simulation Room) as Pietro was undergoing a simulated boxing match in a virtual arena with a crowd against a virtual opponent that just knocked Pietro down who was lying face down on the mat.

"Do you have to keep making them tougher?" Pietro groaned getting his arms underneath him to push himself up.

"Well, we keep having to raise the speed and difficulty of the V.R.S.R to present you a challenge" Mr Harper replied.

When Pietro stood upright again, he took a deep breath, raised his hands by his face to protect himself and stood back into a southpaw fighting stance, he started stepping forward to meet his opponent half way across the ring. Using his superior speed and with a silver streak following his hands and body along with his movements, he jabbed his opponent in the face twice and follwed up with a left cross to his opponents face before raising his hands and covering up to block his opponents punches in retaliation. Pietro stepped to his right to get out of the way of his opponents punches, unleashed a left cross then a right hook that caught his opponent on the side of the head momentarily stunning him. His opponent tried to fire a hook at his head but Pietro ducked under and came back up with a right uppercut then stepped over to his right and hit his opponent with a left hook to his opponents jaw who fell backwards and landed on the mat hard as the virtual referee stood over him and started the count but the opponent couldn't get back up as he was counted out and the referee waved off the fight and the bell rang signalling the fight was over.

"Training session is complete." Called the female voice of the computer over the intercom in the V.R.S.R as the boxing ring, referee, crowd, opponent and arena faded away leaving Pietro in a large, blank square room.

Pietro who was wearing white boxing gloves and blue boxing shorts, took a few deep breaths, wiped his brow with the back of his arm and started to take off the boxing gloves he was wearing before looking over to a window that led to a room that had Lucy sitting, facing him, giving him a double thumbs up with Mr Harper standing behind her watching as well before he leant over and pressed a button next to Lucy who jumped at his sudden movement almost spilling her coffee.

"Well done Mr Maximoff, your Boxing and MMA training is coming along very nicely, you have improved immensely over the last few months, would you please join us in the viewing room? we have something to discuss with you on the matter" Said Mr Harper taking his hand off the button as Pietro nodded and sped over to the door leading to the viewing room, putting the boxing gloves on a rack that was next to the door before stepping through.

"I feel like I'm getting better, I can feel myself getting faster and stronger everyday" Said Pietro rubbing his face with a towel then putting on a t-shirt and a hoodie before taking his hand wraps off. Lucy walked over to check the slight swelling that was forming over Pietro's left eye.

"We believe you have made a full recovery from you're injuries when you started training and we've been monitoring your progress with your martial arts training, free running and parkour excercises and we feel you have outgrown the V.R.S.R." Said Mr Harper.

"Really?" Asked Pietro as Lucy finished checking on Pietro's eye and offered him a bottle of water which he gratefully accepted, chugging a mouthful down.

"Yes, as I said we have to keep raising the speed and difficulty of your opponents so they can keep up with you but we have kranked the machine and the program to be as hard and as fast as it can go and you're still overcoming the various opponents, obstacle courses and time challenges and now with relative ease. We feel it is time to put your training to the test by putting you out onto the field."

"The field?, to do what?" Asked Pietro taking in another mouthful of water.

"To acquire an artifact for an ally that helped us to help you Mr Maximoff."

"So this is to pay off a debt?"

"Not exactly, this is to show our ally a sign of good faith and that humanity is capable of of getting the job done in the universe."

"Wait, he's not human?"

"No he is not, he is a very powerful being in the galaxy and he is searching for certain artifacts and we will procure one for him to show his continued faith in us as a species is well placed. Take the rest of the day off, rest up cause we will be heading out first thing tomorrow morning. Miss Bellman please see to it that Mr Maximoff is well fed, rested and ready for tomorrow." Said Mr Harper.

"Yes sir" Said Lucy who beckoned Pietro to follow her as they left the viewing room and started walking down the hallway side by side.

"So this is it, I'm starting my first mission tomorrow." Said Pietro.

"Nervous?" Asked Lucy.

"Who me? Of course not." Said Pietro trying to hide a smirk.

"Uh huh is that right?" Said Lucy amused as they continued down the hallway in comfortable silence before stepping into the kitchen.

"Well I for one have faith in you. Mr Harper did not go through all the time and effort of helping you only to fall at the first hurdle." Said Lucy preparing a high protein meal for Pietro.

"I don't intend to fall at all." Replied Pietro.

"Glad to hear it Luke Skywalker." Said Lucy.

"Luke Skywalker?"

"Yeah, you know, from Star Wars." Said Lucy looking at Pietro's blank expression.

"Oh right, amnesia, sorry." Said Lucy.

"It's okay, I'm still hopeful that eventually it will all come back to me eventually." Said Pietro

"Yeah I hope it does but hey at least we know what we're doing tonight." Said Lucy excitedly.

"Whats that?" Asked Pietro.

"With your new found free time, we have plenty of time for a Star Wars marathon, that'll keep your mind off tomorrow." Said Lucy.

"Err... okay sure, I suppose I'll have to if I'm to find out what a Luke Skywalker is." Said Pietro.

"Great I haven't seen the original trilogy in ages this is gonna be fun." Said Lucy excited as she handed Pietro his meal.

"Trilogy?"

"Yeah, come on it'll be fun." Said Lucy as she gently grabbed Pietro by the arm as they walked from the kitchen to Lucy's personal room which had a large screen TV. Pietro sat himself down on the two piece sofa and started eating his meal whilst Lucy went to her large DVD and blu-ray boxsets collection and took a while searching before she finally found what she was looking for and put in the first film as Pietro stared at her collection which almost covered an entire wall then looked back at Lucy as she was sitting down next to him.

"What? we're in a space station in the middle of space, I barely get any time off to go home to Earth. This is the best way to occupy myself." Said Lucy.

"I'm not judging." said Pietro taking a mouthful of food as one side of Lucy's mouth twisted.

"You were." Said Lucy as the film started.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Asked Lucy hours later as the credits for Return Of The Jedi rolled.

"It was great I loved it, are there really aliens like that in the Galaxy?" Asked Pietro.

"Some, I'm pretty sure George Lucas must have travelled in space then came back and made the films and put the species he found in it."

"And you really think I'm Luke Skywalker?" Asked Pietro.

"Yeah, you know, you're young, you are about to go on adventures in the galaxy, you have that cocky naivity thing going on and you have superpowers with training so yeah I'd say you are Luke Skywalker." Said Lucy.

"But Han Solo's way cooler, I'm more like him then I am Skywalker."

"Oh please you'd be Jabba the Hutt before you'd be Han Solo. Nope you're Luke Skywalker alright." Said Lucy.

"Well at least I hope I don't have a twin sister that'd kiss me like that." Said Pietro as Lucy giggled.

"I sure hope not." Giggled Lucy as Pietro chuckled with her before they eventually fell to silence.

"Do I though?"

"Do you what?" asked Lucy turning her whole body to face Pietro.

"Have a sister, a brother, mother, father anything? Do I have any family at all?" Asked Pietro.

"I wouldn't know. I was only assigned to aid your recovery, I was only given the basics about you." Lucy sadly replied.

"I asked Mr Harper several times but he always finds a way to either dodge the question or come up with a new way to say "later" it's frustrating." Said Pietro.

"I can only imagine what that must be like. To remember nothing it must be horrible. Well at least we can be sure that you are unique." Said Lucy.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well I'm pretty sure that no one else can go as fast you can if there were more people like you then we'd be aware of them. The speeds you can achieve its so fascinating, I'd love to know how your body can achieve such speed cause the human body shouldn't be able to go that fast and take the amount of force that you do and for your bones to not shatter." Said Lucy.

"Sounds like you want to dissect me."

What? no I didn't mean that. I only meant that your body would be and interesting specimen to study... Wait no thats worse." Lucy held her head embarrassingly as Pietro laughed.

"Why Miss Bellman? All you have to do is ask nicely." Said Pietro bobbing his eyebrows up and down suggestively as Lucy playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Shut up, you know what I meant." Said Lucy.

"Didn't you study my body when I was unconscious?" Asked Pietro.

"Not in depth, like I said I'm only here to aid your recovery nothing more." Said Lucy.

"I see."

"You know, theres a new Star Wars film coming out soon."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I'm so looking forward to it. When it comes out we'll have to go to Earth and see it."

"I'd like that."

"Cool." Said Lucy as they fell into silence again before Pietro spoke up.

"Do you trust him? Mr Harper I mean." Asked Pietro.

"When it comes to the advancement of the Human race sure it couldn't ask for a better advocate. I realise he's not always a very pleasant man but whatever he does it has humanities best interest in mind."

"What did he do to have you so loyal to him?" Asked Pietro.

"His resources are almost limitless, so when he had the pick of anyone he wanted to help him and he chose me, I felt honoured, I saw what he was trying to accomplish and I wanted to help in anyway I could so he brought me out here into space, he provided me with anything I needed to complete the assignment I was given, he has shown so much confidence in me that he just comes to me with a job and a big cheque book and says "do it" and eventually he gave me the assignment of looking after you. So yeah I've never been given much reason to doubt him and I'd much rather have someone like him represent humanity then say the Avengers." Said Lucy.

"The Avengers?"

"A team of superheroes that fight the big fights that they can't fight alone. They came together during a massive alien attack on New York a few years ago." Explained Lucy.

"Aliens attacked Earth?"

"Yeah a whole army of them and a few individuals fought them off then they took to calling themselves the Avengers."

"I find it hard to believe that a few people could fight off an entire army."

"Well thats why they call themselves 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' together they could beat anybody." Said Lucy.

"If they're so great then why did you say that you'd rather have Mr Harper represent humanity then them?" Asked Pietro.

"Well a few months ago one of them, Tony Stark built an A.I program called Ultron that turned against them and nearly destroyed the World. They stopped it in the end but so many people died in the battle of Sokovia and the entire capital city of Novi Grad was destroyed-."

"Wait, destroyed? I'm from Novi Grad, Sokovia and you're telling me its gone?" said Pietro.

"Yes, it is." said Lucy suddenly realising that this is the first time that Pietro is hearing about it.

"I'm so sorry Pietro but its true." Said Lucy putting her hand on Pietro's arm gently rubbing and squeezing it as Pietro could only look ahead deep in thought.

"So now not only can I not remember who I am or if I have any family but now my home is destroyed too." Said Pietro as Lucy scooted herself to sit closer to Pietro and put an arm around his shoulder and stroke his hair to comfort him.

"I'm afraid so Pietro."

"But why? Why would they do something like that?"

"Arrogance, they tried to build something whilst not fully understanding it and it backfired. That's what happens with people like Tony Stark and the Avengers, because they do some good in the world they think they're entitled to play god with it and the people in it. It may start with good intentions but people will still suffer for it."

"Like me?, is that how I ended up here with amnesia?" Asked Pietro.

"It is, I don't know the specifics of what happened but yes it is how you came to being in our care." Said Lucy as Pietro struggled to think of what to say next.

"As hard as it will be to do, try not to dwell on it right now you have a busy day tomorrow and you need to focus on that."

"Yeah, yeah sure." Pietro sighed.

"Come on cheer up." Lucy gently nudged her shoulder into Pietro. "One more thing, I have a present for you." Said Lucy getting up and walking over to her desk and looking for the drawers.

"A present?"

"Yeah, since you haven't been to Earth that you can remember yet, I thought that I'd get you something from Earth that you could take with you wherever you go." said Lucy as she unveiled an Ipod.

"It already has plenty of music on it, here listen." said Lucy putting the Ipod onto a Dock and turned it to play "Fortunate Son" by Creedence Clearwater Revival.

"This is pretty cool thanks." said Pietro enjoying the music.

"And it's all classics from Earth so at least you have something right?"

"Yeah this is great thank you." As the song finished and Lucy removed it from the Dock then grabbed a pair of headphones and handed them to Pietro.

"Here, you should go and get to bed its an early start tomorrow."

"Yeah okay, I just wish Mr Harper would tell me what the assignment is." said Pietro standing up.

"I know, I do too but don't worry you'll be fine I'm sure of it. Good night Pietro." smiled Lucy as Pietro turned to leave.

"Thank you I won't let you down, thanks for the evening and the Ipod" said Pietro leaving to go back to his room and going straight to bed.

* * *

 **AN:** The next few chapters will be Pietro-centric to move the story along. Wanda and the Avengers will show up again later. Please review constructive criticism is always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**_An Adventure Paved In Silver_**

 _I don't know where I'm going_  
 _But, I sure know where I've been_  
 _Hanging on the promises_  
 _In songs of yesterday_  
 _An' I've made up my mind,_  
 _I ain't wasting no more time_  
 _But, here I go again_  
 _Here I go again_

 _Tho' I keep searching for an answer,_  
 _I never seem to find what I'm looking for_  
 _Oh Lord, I pray_  
 _You give me strength to carry on,_  
 _'Cause I know what it means_  
 _To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

 _An' here I go again on my own_  
 _Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_  
 _Like a hobo I was born to walk alone_  
 _An' I've made up my mind_  
 _I ain't wasting no more time_

 _I'm just another heart in need of rescue,_  
 _Waiting on love's sweet charity_  
 _An' I'm gonna hold on_  
 _For the rest of my days,_  
 _'Cause I know what it means_  
 _To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

 _An' here I go again on my own_  
 _Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_  
 _Like a hobo I was born to walk alone_  
 _An' I've made up my mind_  
 _I ain't wasting no more time_

 _But, here I go again,_  
 _Here I go again,_  
 _Here I go again,_  
 _Here I go..._

 _An' I've made up my mind,_  
 _I ain't wasting no more time_

 _An' here I go again on my own_  
 _Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_  
 _Like a hobo I was born to walk alone_  
 _'Cause I know what it means_  
 _To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

 _An' here I go again on my own_  
 _Goin' down the only road I've ever known,_  
 _Like a hobo I was born to walk alone_  
 _An' I've made up my mind_  
 _I ain't wasting no more time..._

 _But, here I go again,_  
 _Here I go again,_  
 _Here I go again,_  
 _Here I go,_  
 _Here I go again..._

Pietro sat with his eyes closed, arms folded, tapping his foot in tune with the music as he, Lucy, Mr Harper and Legano were sat in the ship as it was flying to their destination of which Pietro was still oblivious to. Lucy tapped Pietro on the shoulder to get his attention as he took off his headphones and looked at her.

"We're here." said Lucy as Mr Harper walked past towards a window as Pietro and Lucy stood to follow suit.

"Where are we?" asked Pietro looking out the window.

"Knowhere, a mining colony that also acts as a makeshift port of call. It is said that Knowhere is the severed head of an ancient Celestial being and is being mined for bone, brain tissue, and spinal fluid which is highly valuable. It has no rules or regulations making it a safe haven for delinquents and the undesirables of the Galaxy." said Mr Harper as the three stared as they approached Knowhere.

"Think of it as Mos Eisley from Tatooine." said Lucy as Mr Harper stepped away from the window.

"Unfortunatley we have not been able to make you a proper outfit in time for this assignment Mr Maximoff so I'm afraid you will have to make do as you are." said Mr Harper to Pietro who was wearing a long sleeved blue rashguard, white handwraps, black tracksuit bottoms and white sneakers as they flew through Knowhere with Pietro staring out taking it all in.

* * *

Pietro was wandering around the streets of Knowhere by himself before eventually tapping on the earpiece he was given.

"Can you hear me?" asked Mr Harper.

"Yes I can hear you." replied Pietro.

"Good, be careful you're in a very dangerous place, be on your guard until the mission is complete. We cannot be certain that someone else won't be listening in so from here on out for the duration of this mission we will be using codenames to refer to eachother, your name will be Quicksilver, I will be referring to you as that from now on."

"Quicksilver?" repeated Pietro, then Lucy perked up over the earpiece.

"Yeah do you like it, I came up with it myself, what do you think?"

"It's alright, sounds kind of cool I guess, Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Yes it is, you should have heard the other suggestions that were being thrown around Rapid Blaze, Swift Speed, Dash Force, Jetstream..."

"Jetstream sounds pretty cool."

"There was also Swiftness, Sprinter, Typhoon..."

"That's a good one as well."

"Point is Quicksilver is the best we could come up with..."

"Are you two done?" Mr Harper interupted and Pietro and Lucy both spoke up at the same time.

"Sorry."

"We will be here in the ship running tech and analytical support." said Mr Harper.

"Then what do I call you?"

"Call me George, I'll be George." said Mr Harper.

"Is that your first name?" asked Pietro.

"No it is not nevermind that" said Mr Harper before Lucy spoke.

"My name will be..."

"Duck." Pietro interupted.

"Duck? Why Duck?"

"Cause you never shut up." said Pietro mouth curled with a smile.

"What! that's an awful thing to say. Tell him Mr... I mean George."

"Capital idea Quicksilver, now can we please get on with the mission."

"Yes Sir." said Pietro.

"Right, your objective is to acquire on object. It is not far from your current location." said Mr Harper.

"Okay, what am I 'aquiring' and from who?" asked Pietro starting walking in the direction of his objective.

"You are to acquire a small black and red box and you shall be acquiring it from Taneleer Tivan- the Collector. He likes to collect all manner of things from around the Galaxy, fauna, relics and different species that kind of thing. Getting the box from him shouldn't be too hard as there was an explosion at his museum a few months ago with much of his collection destroyed, he is currently rebuilding his museum and restarting his collection but he is still in possesion of the artifact we seek." said Mr Harper as Pietro came up to the entrance.

"Okay I'm at the entrance, there doesn't look like there's any security here." said Pietro.

"Very well then, go in and retrieve it."

"Acknowledged." said Pietro. He walked in through entrance and walked quietly through the ruined and charred hallway until he came to a doorway to a large room, suddenly he could hear voices. He presses his back against the wall next to the doorway to avoid being seen and to listen in on the conversation.

"Tivan we appreciate you calling us..." said a female voice.

"Yeah better late then never." butted in a male voice.

"But we wish you had called us sooner, we could have dealt with this a lot quicker." said the female voice trying to carry on ignoring the interuption then a different male voice speaks.

"Yeah this place blew up months ago..."

"Which I have you to thank for." replied a voice which must belong to the Collector.

"I Am Groot."

"Yeah Groot's right, it ain't our fault your slave had enough of you and tried to blow us up and take us with you."

"So why tell us about the Aether now." said the woman.

"These Infinity Stones are more trouble then they are worth. I want it gone."

"I don't think so, you're holding out on us, if that was the case you would have gotten rid of it months ago but you decide to do it now and you called us to do it, so what gives Tivan?"

There was a long pause so Pietro peeked out from the edge of the doorway to see who was there and how many of them of them were there to see a man, a woman with green skin, a large man with grey skin, a talking racoon and a giant tree... Alive and moving, gathered around in the centre of the room around a table with a black and red box.

'That must be what I'm here for.' thought Pietro waiting for the right moment to speed in, grab the box and speed back out.

"There are rumors that Thanos wishes to recover all the Infinity Stones and I do not wish to be in possession of one when he finds out about the Aether so take it to the Nova Corps or to the edges of the Galaxy I don't care as long as it's not here" said the Collector who turned around and walked away as the other five turned around to face his direction and walked away from the box by a few paces, Pietro saw his chance to grab the box but before he could act a Woman hanging from a wire attached to her lower back sped down to the box grabbed it and started to go back up again.

"Oh no you don't." called Pietro who ran and grabbed the woman as the wire carried them both up towards the ceiling.

"What the hell?" Pietro heard below as he focused on holding on to the Woman to avoid letting go and the increasing drop as they stopped at a platform connected to the upper floors.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" shouted the Woman who Pietro could now get a good look at. She was human with shoulder length red hair with a head band whilst wearing a leather jacket and leather trousers.

"I need that." pointing to the box.

"Sorry hun finders keepers, losers weepers." said the Woman trying to punch Pietro who dodged it easily, the woman then threw a knee aiming at Pietro's midsection but Pietro blocked it with his forearms, she then threw another punch but Pietro ducked under and pushed her front first against the wall then tripped her so she fell backwards and landed hard on the floor.

"Sorry about this" Pietro said, picking up the box and started running, he ran back down to the ground floor and nearly made it out of the door but it was suddenly blocked off with tree branches completly covering it, he quickly turned around only to see the racoon pointing a gun him with the others stood behind him.

"Alright idiot, hand it over nice and easy." said the racoon aiming at Pietro's head.

"Let me rip one of his arms from its socket, teach him a lesson about what happens to thieves." said the big man in grey staring intensely at Pietro.

"Seriously dude, thats a bit overboard don't you think?" said the human.

"Not at all."

"Will you idiots shut up, okay dickwad last warning." said the racoon. Before Pietro could respond, in the corner of his eye he could see the woman from the platfom throw a grenade.

"Oh shit!" shouted the human as it detonated. Pietro instinctivly covered his ears with his hands dropping the box, it was so loud it was overwhelming as he collapsed in agony as did the others. The Woman made it down and jogged over to the box picking it up and running out the now clear door. Eventually when the pain finally started to subside Pietro made it to his feet with his ears still ringing.

"Quicksilver? Quicksilver are you there?" asked Lucy over the earpiece.

"Not so loud" said Pietro barely hearing his own voice due to his ears still ringing.

"What the hell was that? she threw a grenade and suddenly it became so loud-."

"She must have used a sonic grenade, she couldn't have gotten far, find her and get it back." said Mr Harper as Pietro ran out the same door the woman left only to see the big tree on the floor whimpering in pain he looked around to see her running away passed the now developing crowd she quickly turned her head to see Pietro and started running faster. He chased after her delicatley moving around the crowd and easily catching up with her, twisting her arm causing her to drop the box for Pietro to quickly catch it and shoving her against a nearby wall holding her there.

"How did you catch up to me so fast? What the hell are you?" the Woman winced.

"Again sorry about this." Pietro said too focused on inspecting the box whilst holding her against the wall and didn't see her taking out an electric baton with her other hand and hitting it against his thigh electrocuting him, forcing him to let go and fall backwards briefly passing out or a few moments he groaned as he struggled back to his feet to see the woman shaking out her arm and reaching for the box with the other.

"What! you should be unconcious no human can take a shock like that."

"Really? How about an enhanced one?." said Pietro struggling to stand up straight wincing as he does so only to be knocked flying by a shoulder tackle by the big grey man who gave a big hearty laugh and land on the ground riddled with puddles of mud. The big man reached for the box but the Woman thrusted the baton up under the mans chin electroctuting him and sending him collapsing backwards into the mud before picking up the box and jogging away past where Pietro landed.

Pietro struggled up again ready to chase after her again only for the racoon to jump on the back of his neck and upper back and scratching away at the back of his head as he cried in pain twisting around in circles and reaching around to grab him by the tail.

"Ahh! not the tail, not the tail." cried the racoon who then bit down on Pietro's hand to have him let go of his tail. Pietro screamed in agony letting go of the tail but the racoon's teeth were sunk into his hand as he shook his hand with super speed to shake the racoon off but he still held on so Pietro slamming the racoon against the wall twice before he finally let go and sunk to the ground. Pietro looked around whilst shaking his hand and tensing it to relieve the pain before jogging in the direction that the Woman ran off in eventually to find the Woman in leather fighting the other Woman in green, he saw the box on the floor near where they were fighting but before he could make a grab for it he was knocked over from behind by the human man back onto the puddles of mud, groaning as he stood up again.

"Listen dude I'd rather no-." before he could finish Pietro sped up, picked him up, carried him then threw him through a pile of stacked containers.

"About time I threw someone around for a change." said Pietro out loud and turned around to see the green woman take down the woman in leather. They looked at eachother then the box, they both made a grab for the box but Pietro was a lot quicker as he grabbed the box, tripped the green woman to land on her back. Before he could speed off the racoon jumps on his back again and Pietro runs around in circles to shake him off but the racoon had his claws deep in his shoulders. This distraction gave the human enough time to throw a container in Pietro's path who was too focused on shaking the racoon off to see it tripped over the container and with the speed he was running at landed on the ground hard.

"Rocket you okay buddy?" asked the human picking up the box.

"Yeah fine I ju-." the racoon couldn't finish his sentence before throwing up.

"Yeah, good to know buddy" said the human giving a thumbs up then turning around to check on the green woman only for the woman in leather to stab him on the forehead with her electric baton whilst he screamed in agony before passing out and collapsed backwards, the woman then picked up the box before turning to Pietro who was struggling to stand back up.

"Thanks for the help handsome couldn't have done it without you but I need you to take the fall for this" she said about to stab Pietro in the chest with the baton.

"I AM GROOT!" shouted the tree as he burst through and using one of his arms to extend and knock the woman over with it sending her flying into a nearby wall knocking her out. The tree then turned to Pietro and grabbed him, wrapping his whole upper body with one enlarged hand and lifting him into the air and holding him in front of the trees face.

"I am Groot" said the tree he then winded his arm back to throw Pietro but several lasers hit him in the arm causing him to let go of Pietro who fell back down on the ground. He looked up to see Legano holding a laser rifle and shooting at the tree until both his arms were shot off and then shot him in the chest sending the tree to land on his backside.

"Come on, grab the box and lets go, they're waiting on the ship for you go now!" shouted Legano as Pietro looks to the box but sees the big grey guy now recovered from the electric shock earlier. Pietro runs up to the big guy and punches his him on the chin as hard as he could turning the mans head around but he looked back at Pietro unaffected and spat out a tooth, grabbing Pietro who hesistated for too long and shocked that the punch didn't affect him by the neck and lifted him into the air choking him before dropping him back onto the ground hard as Pietro coughed after having the wind knocked out of him.

"Quicksilver he's too strong matching him power for power, strength for strength would not work in your favour." said Mr Harper over the comm.

"Then what do I do?" coughed Pietro shrimping away from the big man who was walking towards him.

"Remember your Boxing training, one power punch will not do it so use your speed and accumulate your attacks to wear him down." said Mr Harper as the big man stood towering over Pietro.

"Finger to the throat means death" said the big man making a throat cutting gesture before bending over to grab him by the neck again but Pietro recovered and used his speed to dodge the mans hands by diving through his legs and used his speed to run back at the big man and kick him in the back of the knee forcing him to take a knee, Pietro then used his speed to punch the big man from several angles to the head and the body and the occasional kick and knee to the body. After thirty seconds Pietro stopped, took a deep breath then took a step back, the big man stood up and took a tired swing at Pietro who dodged under it easily and ran behind him and kept running to give him space only to run back and jump hitting the big man with the hardest superman punch he could throw staggering the man again who turned around and took a knee, Pietro sped past him kept running then turned around and ran back at him the jumped, hitting the man with the hardest flying knee he could do finally knocking the big man out as Pietro stood over him, bent over with his hands on his thighs taking deep breaths.

"If you're finally done playing around can we go now?" said Legano gruffly as Pietro grabs the box and speeds off back towards the ship. He gets on it and hands the box too Mr Harper as Legano finally caught up and they take off and leave Knowhere.

* * *

"Well congratulations are in order Mr Maximoff, not only did you retrieve your objective but you took on the Guardians Of The Galaxy and won, with some timely assistance of course." said Mr Harper looking to Legano who was setting his rifle down.

"The Guardians Of The Galaxy?" asked Pietro sitting down and Lucy sitting next to him with a first aid kit to tend to Pietro's hand.

"Yes a group of misfits that came together to stop a Kree fanatic a while ago it appears they were there for the same reason we were."

"What about the other woman?"

"She was an unknown factor in this mission but you handled it very well, her name is Mira she's a thief and a bounty hunter, a very good one."

"Never heard of her sir." said Legano.

"She's one of the best not the most famous." said Mr Harper then a thought clicked in Pietro's mind.

"Hang on you said she was an unknown factor but you didn't say that about the Guardians, you were expecting them?"

"We had reports that the Collector had contacted them to take the Aether from him so we expected there to be a confrontation. It wouldn't have been much of a challenge if all you had to do was run in, take the box and run out again, we needed a challenge for you to put your training to the test and even with the unforseen event of Mira's arrival you did very well, now not only have you shown you can work efficiently in the field but we have gained a valuable asset in the process so very well done Mr Maximoff." said Mr Harper.

"Yeah and the way you and that Mira were going back and forth, it was very James Bond." said Lucy with a smile whilst tending to Pietro's hand before looking up at Pietro's blank face.

"...And suddenly I know what our next film marathon will be." said Lucy looking back down to Pietro's hand.

* * *

After they arrived back at LADON HQ, after Mr Harper sent Pietro away to get some rest and ordered Legano to securely store the Aether he walked alone into his main office and made a holographic call to which an alien purple woman answered.

"You may tell your master that his investment has retrieved the Aether." said Mr Harper evenly standing straight with his hands behind his back.

"Yes my master has heard. Our sources report that he took on the Guardians Of The Galaxy and won, my master requires his presence immediately, he wishes to see what his investment has wrought. He also demands you bring the Aether as well."

"Of course my dear Nebula it shall be done." said Mr Harper ending the call, walking to his desk, pouring a glass of bourbon then standing by the window staring into space.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the action in this chaper there will be more to come. Please drop a review if you like what you're reading so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_An Adventure Paved In Silver_**

 **Sanctuary  
** _Domain of Thanos  
N5X2 1O6311411+2123518  
_

Pietro was in the ship with Mr Harper, Legano and the black and red box that Mr Harper called "The Aether", they were flying slowly through a group of asteroids in an area of space Mr Harper called "Sanctuary" where he was told they were going to meet their benefactor.

"Now Mr Maximoff when we meet with him make sure to be on your best behaviour and only speak when spoken to, do I make myself clear?" Said Mr Harper.

"Okay got it." Nodded Pietro who was looking out the window in wonder to see the asteroids fly past along with several giant, worm like beasts as Legano turned to see what Pietro was staring at.

"They're called Leviathans mate, they're the warships of the Chitauri and we are on their turf so its a good idea not to annoy them." said Legano as Pietro swallowed.

"Right." Acknowledged Pietro as Mr Harper walked past him.

"Now, as well as being on your best behaviour we have to make you look presentable, which is why the new outfit we have been preparing for you is finally ready." said Mr Harper pulling out a container from underneath a chair and propping it on a table, pushing it towards Pietro.

"Go on, put it on, we haven't got long" said Mr Harper as Pietro took it, went to a nearby small room to change and came back out five minutes later looking at himself. His outfit which fully covered his body except for his head was dominantly black with small silver lines down the side of the arms to the wrist with light padding over the wrists, hands, elbows, knees and shins, the knuckles on the gloves had silver dots on them.

"So? What do you think?"

"It's pretty tight and theres a lot of pressure on my torso."

"It's meant to be tight, its to protect your internal organs to maximise performance and safeguard their functions, its also to decrease resistance when you're running, the material is lightweight but strong so its easy to move around in and provide sufficient protection against the majority of what you will encounter, there is extra padding on the wrists, hands, elbows, knees and shins to protect them for when you use them in a fight but not enough to hinder you using them." said Mr Harper as Pietro moved around in the new outfit, trying it out.

"We're here." called Legano from the cockpit, standing next to the pilot as the ship sets down.

* * *

They land on one of the larger asteroids that had a platform and a flat, narrow surface serving as a walkway leading to a larger flat area of the asteroid as they headed for it with Pietro looking around in circles in awe, taking in all the scenery. They stopped at the entrance of the larger area to see a woman: Blue and bald sitting on a rock repairing her arm and someone else on what looked to be a floating throne behind her, beyond the edge of the asteroid with his back to them, Pietro couldn't tell who or what it was. The woman eventually looked up to see them, she stood up and walked over to them, silently inspecting them as Mr Haper who stood in between Pietro and Legano stepped forward holding up the Aether with both hands.

"We have brought you the Aether." Called Mr Harper to the creature with his back to them raising his arms holding the Aether which the woman took, inspecting it before handing to a nearby Chitauri who appeared out of no where. It nodded and walked away with the Aether and disappeared. Mr Harper stood back between Pietro and Legano and motioned with his head for Pietro to step forward who hesitantly did so by a few paces, stood up straight and took a deep breath.

Suddenly in what felt like the blink of an eye the woman was inches from his face, looking at him deep into his eyes "Nervous?" asked the woman.

"No." replied Pietro immediatly in a slightly higher pitched voice then normal, immediatly giving a way the fact that he was terrified and mentally scolding himself for showing it so easily to which she smirked in response.

"Is that so?" smirked the woman walking in a circle surrounding Pietro who turned his head to keep eye contact with her. "It seems to me that you are, I can practically smell it from you. I can hardly believe that it is you who retrieved the Aether from under the noses of my sister and the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"With all due respect Nebula he did retrieve the Aether and defeated the Guardians, which is one more then you have ever done on both counts." Mr Harper chimed in to which the woman known as Nebula twisted her head to glare at Mr Haper at a speed Pietro thought would have snapped her neck.

"Now you listen to m..."

"Enough." Called the creature from the chair as silence filled the air from the outburst for a moment before the chair swiveled around to reveal Thanos the Mad Titan Pietro heard Legano call him.

"So this is him?" Thanos tilted his head in curiosity. "A mere boy!." His throne slowly descended to the floor. Thanos stood up, walked to stand in front of Pietro and towered over him who had to lift his head nearly as far as it would go to keep eye contact with Thanos and stand in the shade as Thanos' body completley blocked out the light from the nearest star from where Pietro was standing. One thing Legano and Mr Harper sold short when describing Thanos to him was his enormity. Under the Mad Titan's hard gaze Pietro subconsciously looked away being so utterly intimidated by Thanos' stare.

Suddenly Thanos turns away and walks aimlessly back and forth in front of Pietro who closed his mouth that he realises was open agape from the shock and fear of Thanos' size. "But I can't argue with good results as long as they keep occuring. You are to go to Xandar. The Nova Corps are in possession of an item called the Orb, you are to retrieve it for me and you are to take Nebula with you. She seeks redemption after her recent betrayal with that pouty brat Ronan, this will be a start on the long road for her." Said Thanos turning away and walking back to sit on his throne as it ascended past the edge of the asteroid.

Nebula walked past Pietro aiming at him a scowl look on her face as he turned as well to follow her.

"And if you both fail me, I will find you and flay your limbs and leave you to the whims of Ego." said Thanos with a cruel smile slowly forming on his face, Nebula still with her back to Thanos gave a slight shudder before resuming walking and Pietro understanding that must be a cruel fate, followed suit.

* * *

 **Xandar  
** M31V J00442326+4127082

Pietro was sat on a public bench outside the Nova Corps Headquarters. He was told to head there then wait outside until he recieved further instruction from Mr Harper and Nebula but they neglected to say what they were going to be up to. He sat there watching civilians going about their daily routines and a few ordering from the food vendors nearby. Pietro looked to the building to see two security guards posted at the door holding rifles. He would have investigated more but suddenly heard childish giggles from behind him, he turned his head around to see nothing and the noise stopped, he looked back to the building but then heard the giggles again, he turned his head back around to see two children peeping from behind the next bench over, once they saw him turn around they ducked back behind the bench but not before Pietro could get a good look at them: A boy and a girl, they look human but their skin is light blue and their eyes are a light shade of green. Pietro realised they were just trying to play an innocent game of hide and seek with him without him knowing as their faces creeped up again to look at him.

"I see you." Chuckled Pietro making the hand gesture of pointing to his eyes then pointing at the kids as they started giggling again and stood up. "Kids come on we're going to be late" called a woman holding food from one of the food vendors. "Coming." Shouted the kids at the same time as they ran off holding hands to their mother who held out food for them as they left. 'must be siblings' thought Pietro and was left alone to wonder about his situation. Does he have siblings? A family? Are they alive? are they safe after the events of Sokovia? And do they miss him. Pietro became too focused on the questions and closed his eyes.

 _"Wanda come on hurry up." Whispered a small boy holding hands with a small girl as they were running down the street.  
_

 _"I'm coming Pietro, slow down you are always running too fast." Said the girl keeping hold of the boy's hand and trying to keep up with him.  
_

 _"But he'll be here any minute now." said the boy as they ran down the street to hide behind a set of bins with Wanda sitting down and Pietro peeking over the top.  
_

 _"Do you see him?" Asked Wanda._

 _"Not yet... Wait here he comes." Pietro backed down and sat down next to Wanda.  
_

 _"See you at work tomorrow Django." Called a voice ._

 _"Yeah see you tomorrow Mateo." Replied Django wearing his work uniform and a small rucksack slung over his shoulder and whistling as he walked past the bins Pietro and Wanda were hiding behind, Pietro looked across to see the man Django was talking to had crossed the road wearing the same uniform. Pietro gently tapped Wanda on the arm and gave her a hand to help her up as they quietly followed Django for a few blocks then through a park.  
_

 _"He's going the long way round." Said Wanda._

 _"I Know, whats he up to?" Pietro wondered out loud as the continued to follow him with Pietro in front and Wanda following closely behind him._

 _Django suddenly stopped causing Pietro to stop and Wanda to bump into the back of him, Django turned around and the twins ran behind a nearby bush to avoid being seen._

 _After a pause "Did he see us?" Asked Wanda._

 _"Don't think so." Replied Pietro._

 _"Oh I think he did." Said a voice behind them causing them to jump and shriek at the suprise of the third voice. They turn around to see the man they had been following.  
_

 _"Papa, you almost frightened us to death." Said Wanda running to hug her father but was only tall enough to barely reach his side as he rubbed her upper back and kissed the top of her head._

 _"Serves you both right for wandering this far from home by yourselves, your Mother will be worried sick when she realises you're gone."_

 _"But we wanted to suprise you before you got home from work." Said Pietro as Django mussed his hair with Pietro giggiling reaching his arms up to Django's hands to keep them still._

 _"Well that is sweet of you and I am suprised." Chuckled Django "But seriously little ones don't do that again, the streets of Novi Grad aren't always safe."  
_

 _"But you'll protect us won't you Daddy?" Said Wanda as they were walking home._

 _"Of course Princess but even so you must be careful."_

 _"Hey Papa after dinner can we play football?" Asked Pietro._

 _"Have you done your homework?"_

 _"No." Replied Pietro disheartenedly._

 _"Well if you want us to play football you know what you have to do."_

 _"But it's so hard I can't do it." Whined Pietro.  
_

 _"There's no such thing as can't Son and if you ask nicely enough I'm sure your dear sister will be willing to help you, isn't that right Wanda." Said Django winking at Wanda who giggled back.  
_

 _"Fine, Wanda can you help me?" asked Pietro but not looking at Wanda who pretended to think about it._

 _"Hmm do I have to?"_

 _"Pllllleeeeeaaaassseeee."_

 _"Fine but you know what you have to say." Said Wanda playfully poking Pietro in his side.  
_

 _"Fine, Wanda you are the best, bestest sister and the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world and is so much better then me at everything and I am lucky to have you as a sister and I love you so much. Happy now?" Said Pietro.  
_

 _"Yes that wasn't so hard now was it?" Said Wanda kissing Pietro on the cheek whilst Django laughed.  
_

 _"Ahh my children, I'm sure one day Wanda will be President of Sokovia and Pietro I'm sure will one day win Sokovia the World Cup." said Django as Pietro and Wanda looked at eachother smiling as they reached their apartment building._

 _"Now before dinner you had better say sorry to your Mother."_

 _"Yes Papa." Said the twins at the same time running indoors.  
_

Pietro opened his eyes with a jolt and looked around to see where he was to find he was still on Xandar sitting on the bench before calming down.

'Must have dosed off.' Thought Pietro rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. 'What was that? Was that a memory? If so I have a sister, a father and a mother, where are they now? Are they still alive and safe after the battle of Sokovia?' Pietro now had so many questions and is trying to word them properly in his head before he voices them to Mr Harper later, He concentrated on that so much he failed to notice someone had sat next to him on the bench.

"So you're the guy everyones been talking about. If we hadn't met before I would have said you are a bit more impressive." Said Mira.

"What do you want?" Asked Pietro noticing a putrid smell as they both sat side by side looking ahead not looking at eachother.

Mira ignored his question "You know, I thought you would have been a bit smarter then just sitting here on a bench outside the front door of the Nova Corps HQ in plain sight just before you were going to pull a heist in the building."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No? So you aren't here for a certain Orb then are you?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm Mira I'm the best thief in the Galaxy, and thats not me bragging thats fact. I've been following you ever since you arrived on Xandar and for someone who works for a company with the reputation of LADON, you sure don't know how to keep a low profile. I know you're here to steal the Orb for Harper. What for I don't know but I bet he hasn't told you everything about it either, so all I'm saying is don't trust him."

"What do you mean with the reputation of LADON?" Asked Pietro.

"Their belief is that humanity deserves a greater role in the Galaxy, which when you think about it isn't that bad of a thing but when the ends justify the means, especially their means, thats when it starts to go a bit pear shaped."

"What do you mean?" Said Pietro noting that the smell he noticed is coming from Mira.

"Illegal or dangerous experimentations, terrorist activities, sabotage and assassinations. If you are who I think you are then it doesn't suprise me that you don't know the whole truth about them. Or maybe you do and stay loyal to them out of a sense of repayment."

"I'd have to be an idiot to not see that they're no saints, but what do you mean if I am who you think I am?" Pietro asked as Mira turned to look at him with puzzled look.

"You don't know?" Mira asked and now Pietro turned to look at her confused.

"Well, that's interesting."

"What is?"

"Remember what I said about illegal and dangerous experiments. Well one of the things they like to dabble in is bringing a person back to life, they have tried and failed numerous times but rumor has it that after considerable expense and outside help from someone I don't know about, they have finally suceeded but only because the subject was ...'enhanced'." Said Mira as Pietro remembered that enhanced was the word he used to describe himself to Mira when they first met.

Pietro doesn't know what to say to this, he was led to believe that he was badly injured in the chaos during the Battle of Sokovia and was injured enough to suffer amnesia. If what Mira is implying is true then he had died, he had died and then brought back to life, was ripped away from his home and family and he was at a loss on what to do or what to say, but then remembered the fact that Mira is a thief and could be lying to him.

"Why should I believe any of this and why are you telling me." Replied Pietro.

"Because when you think about it I bet all the dots connect nicely and I have no love for LADON or Harper so screwing them over is always a pleasure. When you get back maybe you should find the time to look into it and find the truth I bet its an interesting story."

"So what now." Asked Pietro.

"Well for one thing, you're going to stay here, and I'm going to take the Orb instead."

"How do you figure that?" Said Pietro who was starting to come over woozy and unsteady as he held his head trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well, that smell I'm sure you noticed when I sat down. It's probably filtering through your lungs right now. I upped the dosage for you if you are who I think you are." Said Mira as Pietros vision was getting blurry and was struggling to stay awake.

"How...?"

"Its my own design. To incapacitate someone in a public place by smell is something thats not very common." Said Mira opening her jacket showing off a device underneath. "It secretes a scent that anybody nearby without olfactory blockers like I have is going to start feeling dizzy..." Pietro couldn't stay upright anymore and his weight collapsed onto Mira's shoulders. "And eventually pass out." Mira shifted so that Pietros head is laying where she was sat. Mira moved his legs so that his whole body was laying on the bench. He was still concious with his eyes still open. Mira reached up her nostrils and took out the olfactory blockers kneeled next to his head looked and around to see if anyone was looking at them but everyone was too absorbed in their own affairs they didn't notice them, Mira stroking Pietro's hair and leant over to whisper in his ear.

"Good night handsome, I'll take good care of the Orb, you just focus on getting to the bottom of your mystery and we'll see eachother again soon." Said Mira kissing Pietro on the cheek as Pietro closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

"Quicksilver!" Pietro started to stir at the noise in his earpiece.

"Quicksilver!" He heard again.

"Yeah? Yeah what is it?" Said Pietro rubbing his eyes and looked to see that he was still where Mira had left him with no either noticed him or cared enough to check on him.

"Where have you been? Nebulas plan is about to spring into action so get ready." Said Lucy.

"What plan?" Asked Pietro and after a pause there was a big explosion on one of the higher floors of one of the buildings opposite the Nova Corps HQ, then another on a seperate floor on the building next to it, there were several explosions in various buildings around as people were running and screaming trying to avoid the rubble falling around them. Pietro looked around shocked at the scene before him as Nova Corps troops were dispersing from HQ to help the civilians.

"Quicksilver theres your window go now." Said Mr Harper but Pietro could only stand there.

"What are you doing move now." Called Mr Harper again shocking Pietro into action as he ran through the entrance and into the Nova Corps Headquarters after the troops had dispersed.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**_An Adventure Paved In Silver_**

Quicksilver ran through the Nova Corps headquarters quickly and quietly trying avoiding any confrontations with any of the Nova Corps that had stayed behind. After being guided by Lucy, Pietro eventually found the room the Orb was being kept in. After picking it up he ran back to where he came from to the front reception and saw the main entrance but as he sprinted to escape he failed to notice the floor he was running over now had a slippery substance over it and with the speed he was running at, he slipped and his feet rose so he landed on his side and his shoulder, dropping the Orb which rolled away. Turning over to his front, with a groan Pietro held his hands out to stand back up but slipped again and landed on his front and side of his face. He looked around to see the substance shining off the floor then to see Mira who had a few cuts and scrapes on her face with her clothes torn land from above in front of him outside the slippery substance 'looks like Nebula got her licks in' thought Pietro.

"After our last encounter I came prepared and thought of a few ways to slow you down." Said Mira winking at Pietro and tried to reach for the Orb. Pietro looked over to see what she was reaching for tried to get back up again only to fall back down.

"Sorry cutie pie but this object is a bit out of your league so I'll just be tak-." Mira was interupted when Nebula tackled her from her side, causing her to drop the Orb and sending both women falling to the ground but outside the slippery floor. Pietro sees the Orb roll away from the two women who carried on their fight and tried to crawl over to it not daring to try and stand up only to fall down again. He could hear the struggle of fighting between Nebula and Mira behind him as he managed to reach the Orb and pick it up, Pietro then crawled outside of the slippery floor and this time successfully stood upright, rotating his arm and shoulder to stretch it out, he looked over to Nebula who had knocked Mira out and stood over her, Nebula raised her staff to finish Mira off but Pietro stops her by grabbing her arm not wanting her to kill the only person who's willing to tell him anything about his origins.

"Come on, we've got the Orb lets go." Said Pietro.

"Get your damn hands off me!" Nebula shrugs off Pietros hand with force. "And NEVER get in my way like that again." Shouted Nebula holding her staff at Pietro, she then turned back to finish of Mira again but suddenly nine Nova Corps officers holding rifles burst in aiming them at Nebula and Pietro and surrounding them.

"Drop the Orb and your weapon then put your hands above your head." Shouted their commander.

"Not a chance." Growled Nebula springing into action stabbing the commander in the chest with her staff and started fighting the others around her whilst Pietro using his speed, super man punched one in the face knocking him out then with a running side kick bowled over another then hit him with a right hook to finish him off. He looks over to Mira who is struggling to get back up holding her midsection. She looks at him, they exchange a look before Mira takes out a blaster and points it at Pietro who holds up his arms and turns his head instinctively but Mira shoots a Nova Corps officer who was about to shoot Pietro from behind, Pietro turns around to see what Mira had done only for another officer try to shoot him, better prepared this time, Pietro speeds over to him knocking the gun out of his hand, knees him in the stomach and by grabbing him by the back of the head with both hands Pietro threw him head first at the main reception desk. He looks back over at Mira but she had disappeared, after looking around to see that she was no where to be found Pietro was going to start looking for her but was interupted.

"Quicksilver get out of there now." Said Mr Harper over the earpiece, Pietro looked over to Nebula who is wiping the blood off her staff as Pietro noticed all the mutilated bodies around them with blood everywhere, A wave of guilt suddenly washed over him, he did not want to kill anyone, he tried to avoid any confrontations with anyone to avoid this. Before he could grieve any longer Mr Harper spoke over the earpiece again.

"Quicksilver, move before the reinforcements come back." Said Harper. Pietro started moving, leaving by the front door leaving Nebula behind to find her own way back, he didn't care about what would happen to her. He made it outside and found a quiet alley to stop and think about everything that has transpired today with his back leaning against the wall. 'I can't remember anything from my life but surely if I feel this guilty then I wouldn't want any part of this if I could' thought Pietro taking deep breaths to steady himself. He stepped out from the alleyway to see the carnage around him caused by Nebulas distraction to allow him to get in side the Nova Corps so easily. People on the floor wounded with doctors treating them, others trying to hobble away with friends and family helping them.

"Momma, Momma where are you?" Called a young voice, Pietro looked to where the voice was coming from, it was coming from the little girl from earlier playing with her brother, she looked around her searching frantically for her mother with dust all over her clothes and hair. Pietro heard a noise above him he looked up to see a large piece of rubble had fallen off the nearby building and was falling towards the little girl who was too busy searching that she didn't notice the shadow that was forming underneath her as the rock fell closer. Pietro ran as fast as he could to grab the girl and ran away to safety before the large rock landed on them. Pietro set the screaming girl down and gently grabbed her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze to calm her down and started speaking with the gentlest, calmest voice he can muster.

"Hey, hey, hey its okay, its okay you're safe now. Do you remember me?" Pietro asked as the girls teary eyes changed to the look of recognition and replied with frantic nods.

"Okay good, wheres your brother?" Asked Pietro as the girls face changed to a look of being reminded.

"He was over here, please we have to find him." Said the girl grabbing Pietros hand and started leading him in the direction she last saw her brother.

"How did you two get seperated?" Asked Pietro in a fast paced walk whilst looking around him for any sign of the girls brother.

"We were with Mommy before the big bangs and big rocks fell everywhere and we lost Mommy and now I lost him to." Said the girl with a shaky vioce as they came to a street with piles of rubble everywhere.

"This is where I got lost." Said the girl, Pietro stepping out in front looking around for any sign but could only see piles of rubble and small pockets of smoke around him. Upon a closer look he could see a small pile of rubble with a small arm with blue skin sticking out at the bottom, he rushed over, picking off the rubble and kneeled down to see the girls brother lying on his stomach, unmoving with a deep cut on the side of his head with blood wetting his hair and his eyes wide open but staring into nothingness.

"Brother." called the girl seeing her brother and running to his side, next to Pietro as she tried shaking him as if to wake him up.

"His eyes are open but he isn't moving, why isn't he moving?" Said the girl looking at Pietro who found he couldn't speak at that moment. How do you explain to a little girl that her brothers dead and in this state, the girl went back to shaking her brother by his sides panicking more and more every second the boy doesn't move with tears starting flow freely.

"Why won't he move?" The girl started to cry and Pietro with tears in his eyes himself did the only thing he could think of: slowly wrap his arms around the girl into a hug making her look away from her brother as she cried into his uniform.

"I'm so sorry Dragi **(Serbian for sweetheart)**." Said Pietro as she continued to cry tears onto Pietros uniform as he held her. He looked at the body again but suddenly feeling a headache coming on as he closed his eyes instinctively.

* * *

 _Looking down as the dust settled Pietro felt the feeling of shock flood over him, too much to move his body or even breathe as he looked up to see a man with a bow and quiver full of arrows attached to his back in front of him next to a bus, hunched over on one knee with his back to him holding a small boy. The man then looked ahead then back to see Pietro with the look of shock coming over the mans face looking at his body as Pietro looked down to where the mans eyes were looking to see his body full of bullet holes with blood forming around them. Pietro looked back up at the man understanding what had happened and his body suddenly feeling heavier and heavier.  
_

 _"You didn't see that coming." Said Pietro as he could no longer stand and collapsed onto his front, the last thing he hears is the scream of anguish in the background and the deep feeling of sadness it brings as everything fades to black._

* * *

With a sharp intake of breath Pietro opens his eyes to see he is back on Xandar still hugging the little girl who was still crying. 'was that another flashback? Was that how I got injured? Who was that man? And who was that screaming in the background' thought Pietro getting more and more frustrated at memories returning but having more questions then answers before a voice brought him out of his deep thoughts.

"What do you think are you doing?" Asked Nebula in harsh tone.

"Wha...what?" Asked Pietro taken by suprise gently moving the girl off him who took his hand and held it whilst Pietro stood up.

"I catch up to you to find you here with a little runt, why haven't you gone back to the ship already?" Snapped Nebula.

"She needed my help so I helped her." Replied Pietro as the girl let go of Pietros hand and hid behind his legs away from the angry woman in purple.

"Did you prevent her death?" Asked Nebula.

"What?" Asked Pietro.

"Did you prevent this girls death" Nebula repeated raising her voice.

"Yes I did." Replied Pietro.

"Fool, you will regret that you bloody fool now lets go." Said Nebula turning around to leave, leaving Pietro confused as to what she means by that.

"I can't just leave her." Pietro called after her who rolled her eyes exasperatingly then turned around stomping back towards Pietro.

"That is exactly what you will do, look at her, she's lost and she's alone, she's not going to last long by herself."

"Which is why I can't just leave her."

"People die, its what they do, they won't wait for you, what are you going to do? save everyone in the Galaxy? Not even you are fast enough to save them all." Said Nebula getting in Pietros face.

"But I was fast enough to save her." Pietro nodded to the girl behind him.

"Like I said, you will regret that." Said Nebula stepping back slightly leaving Pietro distracted thinking about what she means by that, taking her chance she punches Pietro in the jaw as hard as she could causing him to stagger backwards as the girl runs away screaming leaving Pietro who takes to a knee to balance himself only for Nebula to hit him across the head with her staff knocking him out.

* * *

Pietro slowly woke up and immediately and subconsciously grabbing his head as if that would help the headache go away.

"Easy, easy Nebula clocked you pretty good down there." Said Lucy taking a seat next to him making Pietro realise he was back on the ship and laying on a bed.

"Here drink this it'll help." Lucy offered a glass of what looked like fizzy water, Pietro took it and drank it.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Lucy.

"Terrible." Pietro replied rising to lean on his elbow closest to Lucy.

"How did I get here?"

"Nebula dragged you here, we had to fly closer to you both so we could leave quicker before the Nova Corps could regroup." Lucy answered whilst turning Pietros head to check on the bruise where Nebula had hit him.

"Have you got the Orb?" Asked Pietro remembering the reason they were there in the first place.

"Yeah we got it."

"Hope it's all worth it." Said Pietro bitterly to which Lucy gave no reply.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Asked Pietro.

"In so many words yes she did."

"She was a little girl who had just lost her brother and for all she knew her mother I couldn't just leave her-." Pietro started but Lucy cupped her hands around Pietros jaw with both hands.

"It's okay Pietro, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Said Lucy.

"What happened to her?" Asked Pieto.

"I don't know she must have ran off after Nebula hit you." Said Lucy as Pieto sat fully upright and turned so his legs dangled off the edge of the bed.

"I hope she's okay."Said Pietro.

"Yeah me to." Said Lucy looking away from Pietro who gave an involuntary sniffle, she looked back to see his eyes getting watery as she pulls Pietro into a hug as Pietro hugs back, fighting to hold back a sob.

"It's okay Pietro, it's okay." Said Lucy kissing Pietro's hair. After Pietro took a deep breath and calmed down Lucy stepped away but keeping Pietro's hands in her own. Pietro feeling he could trust her decided to ask her about what Mira said and tell her of the flashbacks.

"Look Lucy while I was down there, when I was waiting Mi-." He was interupted when the door swooshed open causing Lucy to drop Pietros hands as Legano stepped inside.

"So you're finally up last." Said Legano in a sarcastic tone.

"Now's not the time Legano." Sighed Lucy.

"Sorry but when you've had to put up with Nebula's angry ranting while he's been here sleeping through it, your nerves will be fragile too." Barked Legano pointing his finger at Pietro as Mr Harper stepped in.

"Thats enough, its true that all of our patience has been tested but now is not the time to lose our heads." Said Mr Haper who moved to standin front of Pietro.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Mr Harper.

"Pretty rotten." Pietro replied.

"Yes that could have gone smoother, Mira's interference was unforseen as it was unfortunate but at least we still walked away with the Orb." Said Harper with a steady voice with Pietro considering arguing if that was all he cared about and bring up the little girl and everything Mira told him but didn't have the energy to go through with it.

"So what now?" Asked Pietro.

"We're back on Sanctuary, We're presenting the Orb to Thanos now. So you'd best get ready to make yourself look more presentable, Miss Bellman please take Pietro and help him get cleaned up."

"Yes sir." Said Lucy as she led Pietro left the room, Mr Harper waited for the door to swoosh close again before speaking again.

"How would you describe the relationship between Mr Maximoff and Miss Bellman?" Mr Harper asked Legano.

"Lots of flirting with the occasional sideway glance when the other is not looking. Who do you ask sir?"

"Because Mr Maximoff is going to regret saving that alien girl. I'll be going alone with him to meet Thanos, I need you to stay here and do what needs to be done when the time is right and after that have the labs back at base prepped, we will begin the experimentation right away." Said Mr Harper.

"Yes sir." replied Legano as Mr Harper left.

* * *

 **Sanctuary  
** _Domain of Thanos  
N5X2 1O6311411+2123518_

Nebula, Pietro and Mr Harper who is carrying the Orb are walk to the big wide area of the asteroid where Thanos sits on his throne suspended in the air with his back to them.

"We have successfully taken the Orb." Said Mr Harper holding up the Orb for Thanos to see whos throne turns around to face them and lowers so Thanos can stand up as he walks over and takes the Orb, twists it so it splits in half to reveal a purple stone, Pietro stares at it, mesmerised by the beauty of it whilst Thanos gives it a closer inspection.

"Finally, at long last I finally have the Power Stone in my hand." Said Thanos enthralled at the sight of it while Pietro turns his gaze downward not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"We as always are happy to help." Said Mr Harper pulling Thanos out of his hypnotic gaze as he looks back to the three with Harper in the middle.

"Are you certain what you propose is possible Human?" Thanos questioned Mr Harper.

"I am, we have the perfect candidate for this endeavor, one with prior experience with Infinity Stones back on Earth. After being exposed to the Mind Stone it gave him his superspeed." Pietro looks up and looks to Harper realising they were referring to him.

"I can only imagine how powerful he could be with the power of the Power Stone coursing through him and after learning how it is possible, I believe we could instill these abilities into others and build your army." Said Mr Harper as Thanos sealed the Stone back in the Orb and handed it back to Harper.

"The last person I entrusted with a Stone failed me spectacularly, do not make me repeat my mistake." Said Thanos as he, Harper and Nebula turn to face Pietro.

"Wha... What are you doing?" Pietro asks Harper whilst stepping back away from them only for two Chitauri to appear from behind him grabbing his arms and kicking the back of his knees so he is on his knees and is being held securely as he struggled but the Chitauri would not budge.

"I'm afraid we'll be needing your services in a rather different capacity Mr Maximoff." Said Mr Harper as Thanos stood in front of him.

"On Xandar you denied what was intended for Death. You snatched away from her that which is not for you to take." Said Thanos. Pietro looks at him confused as Nebula from behind Thanos spoke.

"I told you, you'd regret saving that girl." Said Nebula.

"And To appease her we must give back what you took away." Said Thanos as Mr Harper stood out in front of Pietro, reached into his pocket pulled out a disc like object and pressed into it to reveal a hologram of Lucy.

"Pietro? Whats going on? Are you okay?" Said Lucy who looked scared looking at Pietro.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" Pietro asks Mr Harper.

"Mr Legano would you kindly..." Said Mr Harper as Legano appears on the hologram standing behind Lucy, pulls out a gun and shoots Lucy in the back of the head and her body drops dead as Pietro screams in despair while struggling to break free but to no avail. When he stops screaming he looks to see Legano has stepped out of the hologram leaving Lucy's dead body there, her dead eyes staring back at Pietro who sinks down defeated looking back at her.

"Right the sooner we get started the sooner we will have results." Said Mr Harper turning off the hologram and putting it back in his pocket and steps away as Nebula steps forward and kicks Pietro in the face knocking him out again.

* * *

 **AN: Reviews are always appreciated even constructive criticism so please leave one to let me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Wanda and the Avengers will be back in the next chaper, thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

An Adventure Paved In Silver

 **New Avengers Facility**

 _Pietro Maximoff_  
 _1991-2015_  
 _Beloved brother_  
 _An inspiration to all_  
 _A true Avenger_

Wanda knelt down in front of Pietro's gravestone having not visited for a few weeks. After Novi Grad was destroyed Pietro was given a funeral and was buried in New York which isn't far from the New Avengers Facility. Only now has Wanda noticed that the grass surrounding Pietro's grave was darker than that of the rest of the cemetery but thought nothing of it.

"Hello Pietro, sorry I haven't been here for a while." Said Wanda taking a deep breath. She always felt awkward talking to Pietro's gravestone, that gravestone was NOT Pietro, so still and lifeless but Steve had once said that just talking can help heal and reassure even if it feels like you're talking to nothing but thin air.

"So I had finally visited the Bartons at their farm. It is a large wide open space with so much room to run around you would have loved it." Said Wanda remembering her visit.

 _After several weeks of persistant persuasion by Natasha and finally feeling up for it, Wanda finally decided to go visit Clint and meet his family. After hours of traveling in the car with Nat they finally arrived outside the farmhouse. Wanda being so new to this setting stayed behind Natasha as they walked to the door but before Natasha could knock it flung open and a young boy and girl ran out and hugged Natasha by the waist.  
_

 _Aunty Nat!" They shouted in unison as Natasha bent over to hug them back._

 _"Hey guys, geez you're both getting taller everytime I visit I swear." Said Natasha standing back up straight and ruffling their hair as they giggled and looked behind her to notice Wanda for the first time and looked at her with curiosity._

 _"Guys this is Wanda, she's a friend of mine and your Dads, Wanda this is Cooper and this is Lila." Said Natasha with the kids on each side and placing her arms around each of their shoulders.  
_

 _"Hello." Said Lila shyly, raising her hand in a small wave causing Wanda to smile and give a little wave back._

 _"Hello it is very nice to meet you." Replied Wanda and Lila opened her mouth to reply but...  
_

 _"Are you an Avenger?" Cooper blurts out catching Wanda off guard not sure whether she is expected by Natasha to answer truthfully or not but thankfully Natasha comes to her rescue._

 _"Now, now Squirt you shouldn't ask things like that first." Said Natasha smirking and ruffling his hair.  
_

 _"But you and Dad are Avengers, I'm just wondering if Wanda is as well." Replied Cooper._

 _"Do I hear my oldest causing a nuisance again?" Asked a woman coming into view by the door.  
_

 _"No Momma, I wasn't, honest." Said Cooper in his most innocent voice.  
_

 _"Really?" Asked the woman with a raised eyebrow and her hand on her hip to which Cooper nodded frantically in return._

 _"He's up to mischief as usual." Said Natasha walking past the kids. "It's great to see you again Laura." Said Natasha wrapping her arms around Laura who hugged back in return._

 _"Its always good to see you Nat." Said Laura with fondness in her voice. When they seperated Laura noticed Wanda who felt very out of place in this setting, turning so Laura is facing her side not able to look directly at Laura.  
_

 _"And you must be Wanda, I'm so happy to finally meet you." Said Laura stepping towards Wanda smiling._

 _"It's nice to meet you too." Said Wanda wanting to be polite as Laura grabbed her and wrapped her into a hug. Wanda tensed up at first not expecting this contact at all but eventually her shoulders eased as she settled into the embrace.  
_

 _"Come in and please make yourself at home." Said Laura leading Wanda into the house with the kids and Natasha following behind.  
_

 _"So how is my little nephew?" Asked Natasha._

 _"He's chubby and he won't stop crying." Pouted Lila.  
_

 _"And I bet you weren't any different when you were a baby." Said Natasha putting her hands on Lila's shoulders and playfully squeezing them causing Lila to giggle as they walk into the living room where Clint was holding the baby, gently rocking him back and forth as the kids run off upstairs.  
_

 _"Hey Tasha, hey Wanda." Said Clint.  
_

 _"Hey Clint lets have a look at him." Said Natasha moving to Clints side to get a better look at the baby as Wanda just stood in the middle of the room by herself awkwardly, looking at the small bundle in Clints arms not sure what to do. Wanda was too focused on the baby to notice Laura behind her till she gently slid her arm around Wanda's.  
_

 _"I'm so terribly sorry about your brother." Started Laura rubbing her hand along Wanda's arm as a mean to comfort. "I would have loved to have met the hero who saved my husbands life and made sure that he could live to watch his kids grow up." Said Laura as Wanda started to tear up and put a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob as Laura who eyes were welling up as well removed her arm to wrap her arms around Wanda in another hug.  
_

 _"I'm sorry." *sniffle* "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Laura let go of Wanda to look her in her eyes as her hands moved down to hold Wandas as she made another sniffling noise and weakly coughed to clear her throat._

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you I just," * sniffle* "I just wanted you to know that you are always welcome in our home and will always have a place here whenever you need it and whatever you need you can always come to us isn't that right Clint." Said Laura looking to Clint.  
_

 _"Absolutely, anything at all." Said Clint with a small, sad smile. Wanda couldn't bring herself to speak due to not having an answer to that and out of fear that she'll start crying again and won't be able to stop so she meekly nodded her head as Laura raised her arms and hugged her again.  
_

"They were a family Pietro, a real family with so much love there." Said Wanda finding herself wondering and not for the first time that that could have been the kind of childhood that they could've have had, had many things been different. Wanda decided to start thinking about something else not wanting to get emotional and start crying again.

"I saw Zrinka again a few days ago, she was wearing that dress you stole for her in Paris, she was very pretty in it, you would have liked it on her." Wanda chuckled then moving a hand to wipe away a tear that was threatening to spill at the memory of Pietro giving Zrinka the dress and Wanda arguing that if he didn't stop stealing he'd get himself shot, she sure knew how to pick her words.

"She and Costel have settled in nicely here in the States. Zrinka has gotten a job as a barista in Manhattan and Costel has started school here." Said Wanda leaving out the large detail that Costel has not coped well after the Battle of Sokovia after Pietro literally took the bullets for him and then seeing his body afterwards has left the poor boy traumatised.

"Training is going very well, Steve and Natasha say my fitness is getting better and I feel myself getting stronger by the day. I'm still not used to living in America yet everything is so much bigger and grander here then in Sokovia though I have made new friends here like Jane Thor's girlfriend and her friend Darcy they have helped me settle in here and then theres Miss Potts Stark's girlfriend and Maria Hill who makes sure that I have everything that I need is provided then of course you already know Natasha and Helen who have been good to me. We have certaintly come a long way from taking part in protests and sleeping in doorways haven't we brother." Said Wanda not able to stop herself remembering some random old memories of her and Pietros younger days.

 _Wanda and Pietro now twelve were stood around an old drum on fire holding their hands up to it for warmth from the cold. It was morning and snowing in the middle of another brutal winter in Sokovia and the twins had been on their own for two years now. For the past year they had squatted in an old train car in an abandoned train station,_ _It was equipped with a bed, a small sofa and a small desk, Wanda mostly slept in the bed whilst Pietro slept on the sofa. It was a useful place to stay because whilst people would occasionally pass the abandoned station they never thought to check on the obsolete carriages in the station, it was also useful cause it was a five minute walk to the town centre and the nearby apartments.  
_

 _They stood by a street corner wrapped up in warm clothes which Pietro had stolen a few weeks before much to Wandas annoyance, she didn't like him stealing, their Mother and Father raised them better then that but Pietro would always argue that they were desperate for whatever it is he stole and beggars can't be choosers so Wanda is wearing a beanie hat with flaps that was too big for her head and a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck whilst Pietro who had a plain black beanie had taken his off to shake out his disheveled hair as he ran his hand through it, as he removed his hand to put his beanie back on bird muck landed on the top of his head as he started shake his head frantically in disgust as Wanda looked at him to see what he was doing.  
_

 _"What was that? Oh! Yuck." Said Wanda taking a step back away from Pietro who is frantically shaking his head and tapping at it to knock it off._

 _"Well... I hear that's lucky. Like finding a four leaf clover. Although I think I'd prefer the clover." Teased Wanda with a grin.  
_

 _"This is not funny, look at it." Whined Pietro slightly bending over and looking down to give Wanda a better look at it pointing at his now dirty hair moving towards her as she moved back._

 _"Okay, okay I believe you its not funny." Said Wanda holding back a giggle as Pietro grabbed a handful of snow and rubbed it into his hair to wash off the bird muck.  
_

 _"You're okay its all gone you little playboy." Said Wanda rolling her eyes teasing Pietro over how much he fusses over his hair._

 _"You think its funny do you?" Asked Pietro as Wanda put her finger to her lip pretending to think about it._

 _"Hmm yes, yes I do." Said Wanda with a smile as Pietro grabbed another handful of snow and rolling it into a ball._

 _"Yeah? well find this funny." Said Pietro throwing the snowball at Wanda hitting her in the shoulder then running away giggling._

 _"You evil little shit!" Wanda shouted back and chased after him giggling as well. It was always moments like these that reassured her in a way that no matter how bad things got for them they would always have eachother, she could always rely on him for support and to protect her and keep her safe and provide her with the feelings of comfort and familarity she doubt she could find anywhere else_ _ _and these playful arguements and sibling bickering just put the cherry on top._ She chased him down one of the alleys as Mrs Faustin, an elderley widow who the twins would often accidently cause trouble for, mostly Pietros fault Wanda was always quick to add lived in one of the flats next door exited out into the alley via a side door saw Pietro coming who dodged around her to keep running away from Wanda.  
_

 _"Sorry Mrs Faustin." Pietro called back._

 _"Pietro Maximoff watch where you're going you silly boy." Called Mrs Faustin as Wanda ran past her and repeated Pietro's words back to the elderley woman.  
_

 _"One of these days you two will be the death of me you bloody vagrants." Shouted Mrs Faustin. 'Poor Mrs Faustin' thought Wanda to herself as Pietro turned a corner and Wanda ran to catch up and turned the corner too only for Pietro to have disappeared. She looked around but couldn't see him, she looked further up the street but then a roar behind her made her jump as Pietro engulfed her in a hug from behind as they giggled, she turned around, pried herself from Pietros grasp and gently hit him in the shoulder.  
_

 _"You ass where did you go?" Said Wanda getting her breath back._

 _"I waited for you and hid behind the bins." Said Pietro looking to the bins in question pressed against the wall._

 _They started to head back but then heard a commotion behind them they turned to see further up the alley. A group of three kids two of them the same age as them and the one older were beating and harassing poor Mikhail again, Mikhail was Mrs Faustins nephew and lived with her after the bombings had killed his parents. He was the same age as the twins and many of the other kids but he was meek and smaller so he was picked on a lot.  
_

 _"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Shouted Wanda walking towards them. She has always hated bullies being that she has been the victim in the past herself and knowing Mikhail doesn't deserve it knowing he couldn't hurt a fly, she felt sorry for him and decided to help him knowing Pietro was with her and would back her up. The gang stopped and turned to see them with the leader of the group stepped out in front of them and walked towards her meeting her halfway.  
_

 _'Aleksander, should have known' thought Wanda, Aleksander the older boy by about a year, the leader of this 'gang' they called themselves often torments the kids on the block especially Mikhail and has picked on Pietro and Wanda on occasion but mostly when they are seperate. Wanda used to see Pietro in the past with bruises, black eyes and split lips, he would always say it was nothing and not to worry herself whenever she questioned him about them but the next time she would see Aleksander he would have similar injuries and put two and two together that they had been fighting. They had never physically attacked her to that extent it was mainly shoving her and pulling her around, they had always attacked her verbally with cruel insults about her and Pietro and try to take whatever she had on her, she quickly learned only to carry around the essentials with her when she was on her own. If they needed food they would always go together.  
_

 _"Having a bit of fun. Whats it to you?" Said Aleksander towering over Wanda and looking her up and down.  
_

 _"Leave him alone." Said Wanda standing her ground to which Aleksander did not like, he took a step back to create space then pushing her causing her to fall backwards and land on the concrete floor._

 _What came next happened too fast for Wanda to realise what was going on, she groaned as she sat up and looked to see Pietro who was punching at Aleksander wildly as his two friends tried to pull him off. Aleksander was hunched over so Pietro had grabbed the back of his collar with one hand and swung with uppercuts to his face with the other. They struggled to get him off as he had a firm grip on Aleksanders collar, they finally managed to pull him off and shove him to the floor before taking off leaving them on the floor.  
_

 _"I'll get you for this you twin freaks." Shouted Aleksander holding his bloody nose as he ran, Pietro sprung back up and in anger was about to chase after them but remembered Wanda as he turned around and helped her up and checked her over to see if she was hurt anywhere as she dusted herself off. Wanda then looked over to Mikhail who was still curled up against the wall where he was when the bullies had been tormenting him, he had his arms up to cover his face as he was sniffling, Wanda tried to rest her hand on Mikhails shoulder to comfort him but he jerked away at her touch.  
_

 _"It's okay Mikhail they're gone now its just us." Softly said Wanda again trying to rest her hand on his shoulder who this time accepts it as he nods, after he had calmed down Pietro moved to his other side._

 _"Come on Mikhail lets get you up." Said Pietro offering his hand as Mikhail took it and weakly tried to pull himself up so Pietro lifted further to get him upright, they then dusted him off before they stared walking with Pietros arm clasped around his shoulder and Wanda gently pressing her arm against his on his other side.  
_

 _"We'll walk you home okay." Said Wanda to which Mikhail answered with a small nod as they slowly walked back down the alley to the side door Mrs Faustin exited earlier._

 _"Thank you." Said Mikhail with his side facing the twins and looking down at the floor too scared to face them and look up at them as he went in doors leaving the twins as Wanda took a deep breath._

 _"I hate them." Wanda snapped quietly to herself._

 _"Are you okay?" Asked Pietro looked to her concerned as Wanda walked away as if ignoring him._

 _"I hate them, I hate them." Repeated Wanda fighting to hold back the angry tears as Pietro caught up to her, gently grabbed her hand, stopping her from moving away from him any further, moving in front of her to face him and cupping his hand in the area behind her ear gently pulling her into a hug. He was tall enough that his nose rested on the top of her head and his lips pressed against her forehead and rubbing her temple, she wrapped her free hand around Pietros upper back and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. This embrace felt so comfortable that Wanda could have stayed in it all day but she reluctantly pulled away and took a final deep breath and straightened herself up before speaking.  
_

 _"Come Brother, I believe we still have some leftovers from that stew last night." Said Wanda trying to change the tone as she started to walk back to the train carriage. Pietro again caught up with her and walked with her as he linked their hands giving her a reassuring squeeze._

 _"It'll be different someday, it won't stay like this forever." Said Pietro, Wanda admired the conviction in his voice but just couldn't match it._

 _"And what makes you so sure?" Asked Wanda, she tried to not to make it come out as bitterly as it did but couldn't help it._

 _"Cause I truly believe you are meant for bigger and better things and I think Sokovia will be better for it." Said Pietro gently bumping his shoulder against hers in an effort to cheer her up and to make her more optimistic about the future, as she smiled feeling overwhelmed by the love and faith shown in her from her twin._

 _"Oh, and what of you dear Brother? Don't you think you'll have a bright future as well?" Asked Wanda returning a bump to Pietros shoulder._

 _"I think I'm due for a bit of luck dear Sister, a_ _bird shit on my head earlier and I heard they're lucky like finding a four leaf clover." Said Pietro causing Wanda to burst out laughing.  
_

Wanda smiled at that memory, Pietro always managed to both protect her then cheer her up. She then sighed upon the realisation once again that that will never happen again cause she will never see him ever again. She contemplated this for a further moment before she could hear Vision land behind her.

"Miss Maximoff-." Started Vison.

"Vish, how many times have I told you, you may call me Wanda." Wanda lightly scolded with humour in her voice.

"Very well Wanda. My apologies for intruding but Captain Rogers and Mr Stark has requested the teams prescence. Mr Stark believes he has found the last of Hydras hideouts and believes it contains the location of Brock Rumlow and what he is planning." Said Vision.

"And we are to go with them?" Asked Wanda.

"I Believe they will ask of you, me and Miss Romanov to accompany them, Scott has returned to California to spend time with his daughter so he will not be joining us and neither will Mr Wilson and Colonel Rhodes." Said Vision.

"Very well." Said Wanda standing up and brushing off her knees as she walked over to Vision who was looking at the ground around them.

"Pardon me Wanda but the grass surrounding your brothers grave is a darker colour then the rest of the cemetary." Said Vision.

"Yes, I've noticed this as well, not sure how though." Replied Wanda.

"Well in any event, we shouldn't keep them waiting. Said Vision as they started walking back to the Facility.

 **I've avoided writing for Wanda and the Avengers for the most part so I could write around the events of Civil War. From this point on this fic will take place in a mixture of before, during and after Civil War with a few differences to accommodate this story.  
**


End file.
